Solve for $x$ : $2x - 1 = 10x + 5$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x - 1) - 2x = (10x + 5) - 2x$ $-1 = 8x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-1 - 5 = (8x + 5) - 5$ $-6 = 8x$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{-6}{8} = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{3}{4} = x$